


Bodyswap

by aly619



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bodyswap, Changing back, Comedy, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Small romance with other characters, jerza - Freeform, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: Cobra has had enough of Jellal whining of not being able to be with Erza, so he ask Angel to help him with  his plan to bring those two together even if it by force. What happens when the plan goes wrong and it up with both Jellal and Erza switching bodies.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I want my story to focus on other characters beside Team Natsu. They make an appearance, but they not main character. Crime Sorciere are the main characters
> 
> Hope you like this story.

“Hey, Cobra how is it that a guy like you manage to get a girlfriend said Sawyer who obvious jealous”. I don’t know it just happen okay, so quit asking me about it. I'm surprised that a cute girl like Kianna like a guy like you said Sorano(Angel) with a smirk. “I'm surprised you don’t have a boyfriend I guess guys don’t find you attractive said Cobra with a smirk”. “What did you say I have something guys would dream of wanting a girl to have said Sorano showing off her breast. You gotta admit she right said Sawyer while blushing. What about you Macbeth(Midnight)? Do you think Sorano is cute? “Don’t involve me in this said, Macbeth”. Huh? You don’t find me attractive said Sorano while staring at Macbeth straight in the eyes. No that not it. You're cute said Macbeth in a quiet voice. Huh? What was that? I couldn’t hear you said Sorano as she got closer to Macbeth. He says you’re cute said Cobra thanks to his super hearing. Macbeth had an annoyed expression on his face. “Damned you Cobra why you have to tell her said Macbeth blushing a little”. Ah, young love isn’t it beautiful said Richard with a happy expression. Shut up you old fart said Sorano who unknown to the other was blushing. Look like you guys are having fun. Might if we join in. Everyone turned to see Meredy and Jellal. "Go right ahead, the more people the better said Richard with a big smile". "Hey, Meredy do you have anyone you like said Racer". Well, there is one cute guy. I sure you remember him you did fight him once said Meredy. Is it the guy with white hair or the other one who seems to have a bad habit of removing his clothes randomly. "It the one who saves you said Meredy". Wow! Seriously said Sorano. What's wrong with him said Merdy with an upset look. Nothing wrong said Racer. Moving on what about you Jellal said Racer while looking Jellal. If you're asking who he like you should know by now said Cobra. That love is impossible it can't happen because I feel that I can't fall in love. "Oh boy here it comes said Cobra in a quiet annoyed voice". She the light and I the darkness. I have done lots of horrible things that can never be erased. I only bring her sadness that why it best that she finds someone else said Jellal. Jellal said Meredy as she looks at Jellal. It late we should start getting ready to sleep as use his water magic to put out the fire. That guy sure is annoying when it comes to love said Cobra. "Go easy on him he just can't forget what he almost did to Erza said Meredy." That all in the past why can he move on said Cobra? Jellal right we should get ready to sleep said Meredy who no longer wanted to answer Cobra questions Have a good night sleep because tomorrow is another day, said Richard. 

I had enough of Jellal repeating the same speech over and over its time I did something to shut him up for good. First, I need someone to help unfortunately it has to be that person. Sorano was getting ready to sleep when she saw Cobra approach her. What do you want? I need your help on something, so will you help me said Cobra. Ah! fine, I help you, but it better be fast I need my beauty sleep. Don’t worry this be worth it said Cobra with a smirk.

20 minutes later

Are you sure this is a good idea I mean I do anything for Jellal shut up about his feelings about Erza? Will, you relax Sorano we doing Jellal a favor we going to help him get closer to Erza. Now shut up and begin the spell. Fine Sorano uses a powder to create a heart and put Jellal and Erza name in the middle of the heart. It is done now its time for the chant. Oh, Goddess of love hears me please bring these two closer, as Sorano continue chanting the spell. Meredy came out of nowhere and interrupted the chant. What are you two doing? Sorano got scared and end up messing up the spell. Oh great, look what you did you idiot said Sorano. Who you calling an idiot. “Will you two keep voices down you wake up Jellal said Cobra”. What were you two doing? Uh, nothing said Cobra trying to avoid eye contact. Nothing Huh! It looks to me that you two were up to something said Meredy with her Hand crosses. Just wait until tomorrow and you see said Cobra with a smirk. Goodnight said Sorano as headed to sleep. Whatever those were up to I have a bad feeling about it said Meredy.

The Next day  
Mmm why does my chest feel heavy and why am I sleeping in a bed. Hmm, where am I? The person got up and notices a mirror and walked towards the mirror. Huh, Erza why is she- Wait what. Looking at the mirror closer Jellal notice he was not in his body but Erza.

At the same time

Why does my body feel lighter and my bed it rougher. Getting up Erza notices she was outside and saw that there were other people there with her. Hey wait, aren't they, Erza quick notice that she was with Crime Sorcière. She touches her hair and realizes that it was shorter. She quickly ran to find the nearest river and when she finds it she was shocked to see Jellal. She saw that she was in Jellal body.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!


	2. Finding a way back to our Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two group who use to be enemy. Can they get along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the next chapter.

How did this happen? When did it happen said Erza (Jellal)? I figure that out later. Right now I need to head back to Meredy and the other, but first thing first gulp I need to take a shower. This is something that will stay stuck in my mind forever said Jellal as his whole face turns red. I have to apologize to Erza later. How did I get in Jellal body? Is this someone's idea of a joke? When I get my hands on them I am going to beat them up said an angry Jellal (Erza). Hey Jellal. Hm said Jellal as he turned around to face the person calling him. It was Cobra. If you’re done doing what are doing then let head out to the nearby town, so we could eat some breakfast. Uh, sure I will be there just give me a min said Jellal. Hurry up we starving said Cobra as he walks away. Oh man, what am I going to do? I need to pretend to be Jellal until I find a way back to my body. After Erza finishes taking a bath and dressing as quickly as possible. She headed out to find Crime Sorciere as she headed out. She heard a familiar voice. Good Morning Erza. Erza turn around saw it was Lucy who was with the rest of Team Natsu. Oh, Good Morning Lucy said Erza with a smile. (Oh man why did I have to run into them now) We glad we find you we were on our way to pick you said, Gray. What for said Erza with a questionable look. To go on a mission what else. It wouldn’t be team Natsu without you said Natsu with a grin. Aye said Happy agreeing with his best friend. I don’t have time for this I need to get to My group before they leave the area. I sorry guys I won’t be able to join you guys. I have something else to do said Erza as she ran off. That was Strange said Lucy with a confused face. I wonder if something wrong said Wendy putting her hand on her chin. She must be dealing with serious if she ran off like that. I say we follow her she may need our help said Natsu. Aye said the little blue cat. Hold on a sec Erza didn’t ask us for help said Gray who was shirtless. Since when do we need to permission to help a friend said Natsu looking directly at Gray. I'm just saying that this is something Erza needs to do by herself said Gray looking at Natsu. I don’t care Erza is our friend and we always help our friend whether they want our help or not. Now, who with me said Natsu with his fist in the air. Aye shouted everyone. Are you with us Ice princess or not said Natsu. I guess I have no choice let go said, Gray. Onward and forward shouted Natsu as he and the rest of team Natsu head out to help their friend Erza

Mmm, that's some good breakfast said, Sawyer. Better than having to eat stew all the time said Cobra. I'm glad we have the jewels to buy food. I was getting tired of eating the same thing said, Macbeth. I would have to prefer an elegant meal said Sorano. Stop with your whining just be grateful that you gotta eat something different said Meredy. Let not fight you guys we all friends and as friends, we should love each other said, Richard. Shut up Richard you get annoyed with your love crap said Cobra. That not nice Cobra you say that like love is meaningless said, Ricardo. Does that mean Your love Kianna is not really said, Richard? Of course it real. Aww, Cobra admits that he loves Kinanna said Sorano. Shut up Angel said Cobra. Make me Eric said Sorano. That enough you two said Meredy. Shut up pinky both Cobra and Sorano. Who are you calling pinky? Hey, Jellal says something says Meredy turning to Jellal. Well uh. Its something the matter you be quiet all day said Meredy. It nothing let get going said Jellal as he begins to walk. Don’t you guys think Jellal being acting strange lately said Meredy? You mean how he got happy when he ate a piece of strawberry cake said Cobra. Exactly I never knew Jellal had a sweet tooth said Meredy. Could it be that this Jellal is an imposter said, Sawyer? Don’t be stupid Sawyer there no way that an imposter said, Macbeth. We ask him questions that only the real Jellal might know come on said Meredy. Hey Sorano did you chant that spelled right said Cobra in a low voice? Of course, I did. It must have gone wrong when Meredy interrupted last night said Sorano. I have a feeling that we get in trouble once Jellal finds out said Cobra. If we do I kick your butt for it said Sorano as she walks to catch up to the rest of Crime Sorciere.

They’re not here they must have gone to the town nearby. I hope I can still catch up to them. After arriving in town Jellal search for Crime Sorciere, but could find them. I should ask someone if they seem them Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen a couple of travelers around here? Yes, I have a young lady. They headed toward that direction. Thank you very much, ma’am, said Erza bowing her head and heading to the direction to where the old lady pointed. After about fifteen minutes Erza finally catches up to Crime Sorciere. Guys wait up said a tired Erza. Huh? What are you doing here Titania said Cobra. I, not Erza I Jellal said Erza. What are you talking about Erza said Meredy? Titania must be losing her mind said, Sawyer. Hey, Jellal your crush it acting weird said Sorano. Jellal didn’t respond and just stood there. What wrong with Jellal said, Macbeth. It truth what he saying said Jellal. Huh? said the member of Crime Sorciere. I, not Jellal I Erza said Jellal. Can someone please explain this is confusing said Meredy. Before anyone can saying anything. The rest of Team Natsu arrives. Hey, Erza we came to help you said, Lucy. We help you fight said Natsu Aye said Happy. You don’t even know the situation you idiot said Gray who was wearing his shirt but was missing his pants. What is going on here? Said Wendy. It complicated said Meredy.

I think we know what going on said Sorano. After explaining the situation both Sorano and Cobra were hit on the head by Jellal(Erza). Natsu and Happy also have big bumps in their head due to them laughing at the situation. So that night when I caught you guys you were trying to get these two together said Meredy. You two really do care for Jellal that is the love of friendship said, Richard. Shut up both Sorano and Cobra said at the same time. I only did this because Cobra talk me into and I only did it to shut Jellal up once and for all said Cobra. You two are idiots said Meredy. Is there a way to change them back said, Lucy. Yes, there is said Sorano pulling out a piece of paper from her chest. The shop owner gave me this in case the chant was said wrong or interrupted said Sorano looking at Meredy. They don’t blame this on me said Meredy. Can you please tell us what we need to reverse this spell said, Carla. We don’t need ingredients for this We need to go to a wall fall in the mountains. Once there the two must stand in the waterfall and Ah I can read the rest it smug in black ink said Sorano. We just have to figure it out when we get there said, Gray. Alright, let's do this said Natsu with his fist covered in flames. Aye said Happy. We will be back in our body soon said Erza(Jellal). I hope so said Jellal(Erza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look like team Natsu and Crime Sorciere are traveling together to find a way to return their comrades back to their bodies. I fix any error soon in the future.


	3. The Confession in the WaterFall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Natsu and Crime Sorciere are heading to the waterfall along the way they fight ogres including the boss ogre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Sorry for the delay have too munch to do.

Team Natsu and Crime Sorciere were heading to the Waterfall, along the way Both Natsu and Cobra were arguing about who would take down any enemy they encounter. I am going to be the one to take down anyone who gets in our way got it Eric said Natsu with a smirk. Hey, who said you can call me by my name Said Cobra who does like it when people call him by his real name. You heard me Eric said Natsu, who continues to smirk. Say it again, I dare you to say Eric as he surrounded himself with poison. You want to fight. Bring it on said Natsu, who surrounded himself in flames. Are all Dragon Slayer this childish said Meredy who had her hand on her forehead. I am Dragonslayer and I do not act like that said Wendy with her hand raise. Sorry, Wendy-Chan I didn’t mean to offend you said Meredy as she bowed her head. It okays I can’t blame Natsu act like this all the time said, Wendy. We also have another Dragon slayer name Gajeel, and he acts the same as Natsu. Laxus, on the other hand, is more mature, and he doesn’t get involved with Natsu and Gajeel said, Lucy. I wish we had someone like him in our groups said Meredy. 

Alright, you two that enough said Jellal(Erza). We have to stay focused on the mission that means no fighting among each other understand said Jellal(Erza) TCH whatever said Cobra. Yes, sir said Natsu. Wow! Erza is still a little scary despite being in Jellal's body said Erza(Jellal) They have switch bodies that doesn’t mean their personalities have changed said Gray who was shirtless. That for sure said, Lucy. They continue heading towards the mountains. The dragon slayers hear noises thanks to their super hearing. Something approaching and fast said Natsu. There more than one said Cobra. Everyone got into position and were ready for the enemy. All of a sudden a sworn of Ogre came out of the woods. What are you humans doing in the territory said one of the ogres? What makes you think this your territory you big ugly bastard said Cobra with a smirk. Did you say something you tiny human said one of the ogres who was holding a big spear? You heard me ugly said Cobra. Hey, Cobra I don’t think it a good idea to make these guys off said Sawyer who didn’t like that Cobra was making the ogre mad. He is right Eric we should handle this peaceful said, Richard. You think big disgusting ogre will want to do this peaceful said Sorano. You humans think you can insult and get away with it said an ogre who lifts his big club to strike the magic wizards. Both Natsu and Cobra saw this and both attack at the same time. Fire/Poison Dragon ROAR. The fire and poison combine took out a small portion of Ogre at once. You filthy human you pay for that. Attack shout one of the ogres. As the fight rage on Team Natsu and Crime Sorciere manage to take out all the organs except one who manages to escape. Should we go after he said Macbeath? Right now we got more important things to do said Erza(Jellal) She right said Gray Alright then let's get moving said Jellal (Erza). The group continues to the waterfall.

Meanwhile, the Ogre who has escaped reaches the hideout. The Ogre opens the hidden door that leads to a huge room filled with a human skull. There were at least a hundred ogres. In the middle of the room was an Ogre wearing human skulls on his shoulders, knees and skull mask. Boss, we have a problem said the Ogre. What is it said the boss ogre? There are human intruders in the woods said the soldier ogre. Humans why didn't you dispose of them said the boss ogre. Well, they were strong boss said the soldier ogre. You coward how dare you show your face. I don't need someone like you said the boss ogre as he grabbed the soldier ogre and squeezed his head. This is what happens to anyone who dares run away like cowards. You all understand this right said the boss ogre Yes sir said the Ogre who were all scared. Now let go take care of these humans.

Those ogres weren't so tough said Natsu with a grin. Yeah, I expect a challenge but those ogres were a joke said Cobra. I bet I took out the most said Natsu. No, I did say Cobra. Will you two stop it you two. You're acting like children said Gray who was naked except for his boxers. Stay out of this you pervert said Cobra. Yeah, we don't need to listen to you Ice Princess. What was that you're asking to get your butts kicked who was now covered in Ice. Bring it on said both Natsu and Cobra as they were ready to fight. That enough you three said Jellal(Erza). 

We don't have time for this we need to keep moving said Jellal(Erza). Can't you two tried to get along said Lucy. Why should I? He a Jerk said Natsu. Hey, I heard that said Cobra. I bet you did as he stuck out his tongue. Cobra tried to attack Natsu, but Sawyer stops him.

After hours of walking the group decided to rest for the night and continue in the morning. Everyone felt asleep except Erza(Jellal) who was still awake and was sitting near a river. Meredy who noticed this went to sit next to Erza(Jellal). How does it feel to be in the body of the woman you love said Meredy. Erza(Jellal) didn't respond just turned red from being asked that question. It feels weird. I mean how does Erza do to wear this armor, not to mention the weight of her chest said Erza(Jellal) who blush when he mentions Erza chest. Well, that how a woman's body feels you get used to it said Meredy. I have been wanted to ask you something Jellal. HM? Do you like being in Erza body? What Kind of questions is that said Erza(Jellal) who blush as red as Erza hair? Haha, I sorry I just wanted to see your reaction said Meredy who tried her best not to laugh so hard. Putting aside do you think in a way you have gotten closer to Erza said Meredy with a smile. Erza(Jellal) didn’t say anything just sat there in silence. You still the same even when you’re in Erza body said Meredy as she stood up and went back to the group to sleep. Well, I hope that when you go back to your body you able to finally express your feeling to Erza otherwise someone else might take her and you lose her forever said Meredy as she headed back to camp. Unknown to them Jellal(Erza) heard the conversation. Jellal will we ever be together said Jellal(Erza) as she headed back to camp.

The next day everyone got up and were ready to continue their trip to the waterfall. Alright, let's get going said Natsu. Don’t you think we should eat breakfast first said Wendy? Oh, yeah I forgot said Natsu rubbing the back of his head. What an idiot said Cobra. What you say said Natsu who fist was covered in flames. You heard me said Cobra sticking out his tongue. Why you, before Natsu can attack Gray grab his scarf to stop him. Gray what the hell said Natsu as he comically struggles. Just let it go flame brain said Gray as he released Natsu. Natsu upset decided to hunt for their breakfast. You and that Natsu are such immature children said, Macbeth. Shut up Midnight said Cobra. The truth hurts doesn’t it said Sorano. Cobra just gave her a stare, which didn’t faze Sorano one bit. Hey, Cobra makes yourself useful and go help that other idiots find food said Sorano. Who? Are you to tell me what to do said Cobra. Just do it Cobra said Meredy who gave him a look. TCH was all Cobra said before heading into the woods. Is this how it is with your group all the time said, Lucy. It sure is it like dealing with a bunch of children said Meredy. I know how you feel said, Lucy.

A while later both Natsu and Cobra were seen carrying a dead boar. Wow! That a big boar said happily with a smile. It sure is a little buddy after cooking the boar and eating it. The group moves forward to the waterfall. After! Hours of walking they were near the top. The dragon slayers notice that they were being followed. They gave each other's knot being realized their attack. Fire Dragon Iron fist. Poison Dragon poison fang. Sky Dragon Wing attack. Why you guys do that said Lucy. Natsu pointed without saying anything. Everyone turned to the direction that Natsu was pointing at. They all were shocked to see a pile of ogre knocks out unconscious. Ogre than that mean that ogre we warn his friends said Gray who covered in Ice. A swarm of ogre came out of their hiding spot and surrounded the group. What do we do say Sawyer we fight that what said Natsu. Jellal, Erza you guys go on ahead we handled this said Lucy What? there no way we not leave you guys said Jellal(Erza). Don’t worry about us we can handle these guys now go said Cobra. Jellal(Erza) hesitated for a moment before heading to the waterfall.   
Both Erza(Jellal) and Jellal(Erza) reach the top of the mountain. They spot the waterfall as they were about to go to the waterfall. Their path was blocked by a giant Ogre who was twice as big as the other ogres. So you are the humans who enter my territory and attack my soldier said the Ogre holding a large spicy kanabō. Once I killed you I am going to eat you and keep your skulls as my trophy said the boss ogre. We won’t go down without a fight said Erza(Jellal) as he took out his sword. We take you down said Jellal(Erza). Jellal(Erza) and Erza(Jellal) charged toward the Ogre. The Ogre swung its spicy kanabō. Both Erza and Jellal barely manage to dodge it. That was close said Jellal(Erza). Too close said Erza(Jellal). Not bad humans let see you dodge this said the ogre as he slammed his kanabō on to the ground cracking it and sending a big shock wave that knocks both Erza and Jellal back. Jellal and Erza noticed that they didn’t have much time before the ground complete broken. We need to stop that Ogre from slamming his weapon otherwise it over for us said Jellal(Erza). Yeah, I know said Erza(Jellal). Erza and Jellal both attack the ogre at the same time, despite their best efforts. The ogres won’t stay down. You, humans, are strong I give you that, but you still won’t beat me said the ogre as he swung his Kanabo hitting both Erza and Jellal sending them into the water. Thank Erza(Jellal) Armor which protects him took less damage. Jellal(Erza)on the other hand took a large amount of damage. Jellal(Erza) shouted Erza(Jellal) Don't worry I fine let stay focused on defeating this ogre said Jellal(Erza). Jellal(Erza) struggles to get up due to the injures. You petty humans are starting to annoy me. I end this now said the Ogre as he charged toward Jellal and Erza. It's now or never said Erza. Yeah, I know said Jellal. Both Jellal and Erza leap into the air and activate a powerful magic spell. Grand Chariot both yelled. The ogre noticed a bright light coming from the sky, realizing that this was the end for him. The Ogre curses at both Jellal and Erza. The ogre was hit by the attack. The area around the ogre broke and Ogre fell to his death. We did it said Jellal. Yeah, we did say Erza.

After dealing with the ogre both Erza and Jellal headed to the waterfall. As they stood underneath it. As they waited to return to their bodies. Erza before we return to our bodies there something I have been meaning to tell you said Jellal. Yes, Jellal. I Jellal hesitated part of him felt like he couldn’t bring himself to tell Erza that he loves her. As Jellal continues to hesitate Erza puts her finger on Jellal's lip and says I know. Without any warning Erza kiss Jellal. Surprise by Erza bold move part of Jellal was happy. Happy to be kissing the woman he has loved for a long time. All of a sudden a bright light shines on them not paying attention to the light. Erza and Jellal continue to kiss. Once, they finish kissing they notice that their friends have witnessed them kissing. Hooray said, Lucy and Wendy. It about time said Meredy. Isn’t love wonderful said Richard. Congratulations said, Sawyer. Took long enough said Cobra. Finally, no more whiny said Sorano. They were a little embarrassed, but at the same time, they didn’t mind at all. It was a sign that they have become an official couple. 

Now that we complete our mission let go eat said Natsu. Aye said Happy. If we are going to eat you Fairy Tail has to pay since you have jewels, and we don’t say Cobra. Huh? Why should we say Natsu? Its good manners to invite other dumb ass said Cobra with a smirk. What you call me. Want to fight said Natsu. Bring it on said Cobra As Natsu and Cobra continue to argue as the other watch. Maybe we should find a way for those two to get along said Gray. I don’t think there is a spell that can help those two idiots said Sorano. Hey, we heard that said both and Natsu and Cobra glaring at Sorano. Jellal and Erza look on how well their team was getting along. Come let join them said Erza. Yeah, said Jellal. They started heading towards their friend while holdings hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story may have felt rush, but I did my best to make it interesting. 
> 
> I fix error later in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I fix the error later in the future and improved a bit more, so it could make sentence.
> 
> This story will be at least 3-4 chapter. I won't rush it.


End file.
